Campaign - 'The Gigantic Adventures of Jeff and Simon'
The Gigantic Adventures of Jeff and Simon is a family-friendly RPG podcast, that uses the Suited RPG system by Escape Box Games. It is the story about a Mouse named Jeffaray Mont Clair e (played by Oliver Scripps) and a Pigeon named Simon Quail (played by Julz Burgisser). Jeff and Simon were first introduced in Chapter 2 of the Fate of Isen podcast, and got their own spinoff show, highlighting their adventures after they get transported to a strange new realm. Characters Jeffaray Mont Clair e - an arrogant, swashbuckling, adventurous mouse (played by Oliver Scripps) Simon Quail - a friendly, compassionate, but gullible pigeon (played by Julz Burgisser) Dr. Carol Young - an Otter who is a trained therapist with a penchant for wagers (played by Robert Baldino) Farrator the Tinkerer - a brilliant praying mantis, touched by madness (played by Sam Malcolm) Podcast Episodes Episode 01 - A Strange New Realm After completing a delivery mission in Isen, given to them by the gnome, Trestlespoon, Jeff and Simon are chased by an eagle, and steered into a shimmering green portal. They tumble to the grass in a dense forest, and are attacked by a snake. Episode 02 - Prickleton Jeff and Simon find a town full of small woodland animals going about their business. A building bursts into flames, and the heroes leap into action to help put it out. Episode 03 - Farrator's Lab After putting out the fire, the enter the formerly burning building to see if anybody was inside. They find no sign of life, but a small metallic seed-looking thing, with electronic eyes and a voice that repeats "My name is Kash. The creator wants to meet you. Darkleaf!" They rush to the mayor's office to find out what this means. Episode 04 - Carol's on a Hot Streak Dr. Carol Young starts her day with a therapy session for an anxious new patient. She then rushes to the site of an impromptu street fight, to place bets with her friend, Erin the rat. She wins her bet, and decides to continue her streak by visiting her favourite gambling establishment. Episode 05 - A Bad Day for Carol At The Goose, Carol is ambushed by cronies working for her nemeses, the Old familiy. She thwarts their attack, before smelling smoke and heading to the pond at the centre of town. She discovers that a fire had broken out at the laboratory of her missing patient, Farrator. She seeks out the mayor for more information. Episode 06 - What Does All This Mean? Jeff and Simon meet with Grimp, the mayor of Prickleton, to discuss the metallic seed they'd found and ask what its words mean. Episode 07 - Thorndale Under Attack! Episode 08 - We Bearly Made It Episode 09 - Cleaning Up Thorndale Episode 10 - Bigger than a Bear Episode 11 - Foxes Episode 12 - Farrator and the Desert of Seeds Episode 13 - Farrator and the Brave New Ally Episode 14 - Heroes! Saviours! Divebombing? Episode 15 - Gathering the Forces of Good Episode 16 - Wood's Edge at Last! Episode 17 - Why Did it Have to be Snakes? Episode 18 - Mayor Susan!